SHINE
by strawberriesandcream
Summary: tidbits of humor and whatnot whipped up into a sundae of weirdness and random! yay! BBRae maybe? Star&Robin fo'sho! lols.


**just a little disclaimer kowtow**: i do not own the teen titans at the moment. but i have their voodoo dolls...muhahahahah...  
  
and some dressing pins............_heh. _  
  
**S.H.I.N.E.  
  
(S**hopping. **H**orror. **I**mmature.** N**asty. **E**ntranced.**)  
  
**first one to get that gets a _**free** _graphic from me!

...not that I charge any price on 'em ... --;**  
  
****WRF **tragic comedy  
**  
--------------------------------  
CH. 1**: of **wrestling bets** and **love papers**.

...Shine on me, sunshine,

Rain on me, rain

Fall softly, dewdrops

And cool my brow again.

Storm, blow me from her

With your fiercest wind

Let me float across the sky

'Til I can rest again.

**Fall gently, snowflakes**

**Cover me with white**

**Cold icy kisses and**

**Let me rest tonight.**

-(_Woman Work, _Maya Angelou)  
  
--------------------------

**: When does love exist?**

Her thin fingers were poised over the desk, clutching the pencil with innumerable strength, as she chewed on the end furiously in deep thought. Millions, no, billions of thoughts, possible answers, and whatnot dashed across her mind.

Finally, her mouth off the pencil and in a deep sigh, she began to write onto paper...

_Love does not truly exist, that is, until the person who can be identified as either the giver, or the receiver, as psychology calls it, starts feeling deep, intense emotions directly from the-_

...until she paused. Were the feelings from the heart? Or from the brain? The scientific way, or the romanticized way? Her lips pursed in pensive mode, she reread her response so far.

And crumbled it up in defeat, tossing it mindlessly along with the slowly mounding pile of other past, deadened ideas...

Well, she was feeling love. Right now.

Her thoughts drifted ever so slowly to _him_...How she loved him so...so dearly. Just ...a pettish little crush...but still.

But she just couldn't describe it.

Then she had it. A brilliant idea.  
  
Snatching a new stack of paper, for she would need more than one sheet, she theorized; she began to write.

**_Scientific #1:_**

_Simply, love's creation theory is, and has been supported many times, to commence in the brain. A specific region, generally known as the amygdala, where many emotions are sparked, initiates this reaction, filling the body with immediate and constant thoughts of warm and comfort when the eyes sight a particular person. Other bodily functions, such as heart rate, lack of saliva, and perspiration, will increase as well, all associated with the stress or anxiety of wanting to either get to know the other person better, or an eagerness to communicate with him or her. However, this primary step is only to be considered informally as an all too well-known "crush." As the person starts to have some type of friendship or relationship of sorts, the feelings eventually grow, and continue to bloom. Heart rate will continue to increase when the other special "crush" is sighted. Finally, the last step in the trio, the true love, is when the person is now appreciating the other one's everything-as in their looks, personality, actions, presence, existence, and the other one has admitted these feelings as well. Yet, true love, is actually quite hard to find. The emotions of this last step can be misinterpreted with an "obsession", in where the first person experiences all these feelings, yet in an excessive, exaggerated way, and the other person is not aware of this. .._

Whew. That is enough for the day, she thought.

She looked at her clock. Eight o'clock, it said.

Her eyes moving upward, staring at the ceiling, she was unaware that she was doodling half-drowsily...and she had drawn a rather sketchy rough:  
  
StarfireRobin with a heart around it.

Gasping, she quickly erased it with a handy erase-all-even-ink eraser. How could she-?!

Oh dear. _JUST _**A** pettish little crush! She frowned and bit her lip, thinking profusely on how to end it.

"STAR!! LUNCHTIME!!!" Beast Boy's vociferous yell scattered her thoughts into bits of flying leaves.  
  
Ah, well. Better eat sooner or later, her sensible side decided.

Grabbing her stash of papers, along with the trash pile, she walked outside, dumping half the pile unceremoniously into the ever growing recycle bin, when she heard someone shuffling toward her slowly...looking up to see who it was, she saw _him_ facing her.

"Whoa Star- how do you have so many papers?"

_Nice and easy, she thought. Hmm...Was that the correct expression?  
_Laughing softly first in a shaky voice, she replied without looking up at him,  
"I'm writing."

"Ah...erm, can I read it?" he stared at her remaining stack of papers, seeing tight hold her hands had on them, as if she didn't want to part from them.

Finally raising her head, she, quite unlike herself, said quietly in return, while looking at him dead in the eye,

"When I'm done."

With that, she swished around, her hair tailing her, and walked off toward the kitchen, with a rather confused figure left there in the dark.  
  
---------Ding ding ding!!----------------------------  
  
"LADEEZ AN' GENTS....LET'S GET READY............ TO RUMBLE!!" the amplified Dolby 20-pack speakers roared out from the giant TV, announcing this year's messy wrestling tournament.  
  
"This is TOTALLY awesome! IT'S ALMOST BETTER THAN TOFU!"

"This is oh-so-amazingly gross and foul."

"WOO!! GO WRESTLING!! HEY BB! WANNA BET WHO'S GONNA WIN? I'M PUTTING IN MY CD PLAYER AND A 16 INCH PLATE OF MY WORLD FAMOUS BBQ CHICKEN PIZZA! ANDDD...I THINK IT'S GONNA BE PABLOWW."  
  
"Cy, YOU KNOW I DON'T EAT ANY MEAT! IT'S LIKE EATING YOURSELF! IT'S CANNIBALISM!"  
  
(_Raven in background: Hm. What a big word. Especially with Beast Boy, too.)  
_

"HAHAH! WELL, THAT'S JUST BECAUS-mmph!"

Having telephatically stuffed an old book catalog into his mouth, Raven huffed, satisfied, and looked back at the giant TV with mild curiosity, which had recently and conveniently just returned from its huge heap of commercials.

"WE'RE.........BAAAAAAACK, LADEEZ AN' GENTS! ANDDDDDDDD FIRST FOR ROUND ONE, WE'VE GOT MISTA RODRIGUEZ AN' HIS ARC'ENEMY, PABLOWWWWWWWWW!!! GIVE 'EM SOME LOVE, Y'ALL!!"

An earsplitting roar of cheers and applause swamped the audience, not to mention, with two other bluthering idiots in that room also adding along, causing the din to nearly boom Raven out of her senses.

"Shut up. You know they can't hear you." Raven coldly mumbled but immediately was hushed with,

"GO PABLOW! YOU BETTER KICK RODRIGUEZ'S BUTT!" Cyborg jumbled in his mouth.

"NUH-UH! RODRIGUEZ-YOU KICK PABLOW'S BUTT!"

The two were about to launch into a full-on head collision argument when the host interrupted with-  
  
"AN' ALSO, GIT YA' BETTIN' CALLS IN, BEFO' IT'S TOO LAAATE!! THE NUMBA'S ONE-EIGHT HUNDRA' FOU' FOU' TOO TOO!! ONCE AGAIN, ONE-EIGHT HUNDRA' FOU' FOU' TOO TOO!! AND NOW...ANOTHA commercial break fo' y'all!" "GET THAT PHONE BB!" Cyborg managed to garble out with the catalog still half-stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"On the double, dude!" Turning into a pterodactyl, he swooped down and got the cellphone in a flash, typing in the phone number that was still blinking on the TV with his claws.

"HURRY UP FURBALL!"

"I am! I am! Ahh-"Having almost dropped it, he morphed back, ahemed loudly, ignoring Raven's rolled eyes and Cyborg's look of worry and evergrowing pile of fingernail shreds clicked SEND.

_Bb-ring._

_Bb-ring._

_Bb-ring._

"_Wrestling Betting Agency, with Katy speaking, who is this?" the girl spoke rather- AH! MUST REMEMBER THE BET! HOLD UP. WHO AM I BETTING ON?!  
_

"_Hello? Anyone there?"_

_Regaining his composure, he ahemed again, sweat just beginning to drip drop from his face and said rather shakily, eager to hear **THE **most cutest voice in the world again next to his, o'course ,_

"_Yes! YES! Um...I'd like to place a bet on the round! Yep! Yessiree!"_

_Hearing a giggle on the other end, he turned crimson and swished around, so that his back was facing the couch._

_(Cyborg: WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?  
Raven: Probably got a girl on the line.  
C and R: rolls eyes)_

"_First of all, what is your name, sir?"_

_She...called...him...sir. **Sir! **So she knew he was a guy! Phew. What a relief._

"_Um.um..." Holding the mouthpiece with his hand, he faced the others, having stopped blushing and mouthed,_

"_**Eh! You guys! What's my name?"**_

"_Uh....dude, BEAST BOY, YOUR NAME IS BEAST BOY!"_

"_NOO! I MEAN I HAVE TO MAKE IT UP, RIGHT?!"_

"..._This ain't **Alias**, Beast Boy." Cyborg sighed._

"_This is getting exceedingly stupid. Give. Me. that. phone." Raven's cold voice demanded._

"_NO WAY RAE!" Besides, he thought. What a perfect chance to get to know that Katy person more better! His heart leaped into a field of daisies, but sank into a bottomless pit when he saw that the phone got taken away._

"_Hello? Sorry, but my **boyfriend **(Cyborg: :raises eyebrows: )was rather unsure of how much he wanted to bet. So I'm betting instead. Name's Raven, and I'm picking Rodriguez. Putting down hundred thousand."_

"_RAVEN?! RODRIGUEZ? HUNDRED THOUSAND?! ARE YOU CRAZY? AND BOYFRIEND?! HUH?!" Beast Boy blurted in confusion. Actually, that **would **be pretty noice-_

_(Raven: You know I can read your mind, right?  
BB: WHAT THE?!  
Raven: Stupid. I'm doing this idiotic bet for you!  
BB: yeah, well, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO'S GOING TO WIN?!  
__Raven: Mind powers, you idiot.  
__BB:... nyeh nyeh! I'm not listening! nyeh nyeh!  
__Raven: Fine. I'll keep the moneysack then.  
__BB: MONEY? WHAT MONEY?  
__Raven: sigh This is hopeless.  
__BB: NO-WAIT! RAE! WAITT!  
__**Raven's mind left the thought chatroom.  
**__BB: NOOOOoo!!)_

_Meanwhile..._

"_Hundred...thousand?! Rae-are you crazy?!" Cyborg yelled-but turned silent, when __she said, "Phone number's 460-0362. At the huge T. Yeah."_

_A falsetto squeal came out from the other line, along with,  
  
"Alrightey, Have a good day! We hope you earn your bet!"_

_Katy, on the other line, was actually seething. If you hadn't guessed that already. There goes her chance-! After forcing out the, "Have a good day" out of her clenched teeth, she hung up the phone with defeat. But not soon after, her phone rang again, and her anger bounced away. Maybe it was another potentially cute guy! She tittered then picked up the phone quite happily._

--------------------------------------------

Raven closed the cell phone with a small smile of nasty approval, and faced the muted guys with an austere comment of,

"I just earned hundred thousand. And maybe more

Cyborg & BB: :WHUMP: 

--------------------------------------------

FIN? _Of course not. _

rofl. i thought the last italicised bit was funny. special thanks to AIM for my free creation of **TIME**. (thought instant messenger express)

i like the poem 'woman work' lots. :p

anyway, toodle-doo! **&** I shall update. : soon.  
  
Starfire: MUST...write...paper! YahhhhH!! :stab:

Robin: I want to read it! I want to read it! Pleaseee? Pretty please? With chocolate syrup and yummy colorful sprinkles and a cherry on top? And and and...a ton of toffee bits...and squinches of honey mustard......_and _some mint frost-ing!  
  
Starfire: ......NOOO...MUST...RESIST...TEMPTATION!!! :stabs robin with a spork:  
  
Beast Boy: Ten...thousand...? Girl...friend? SWEET!

Cyborg:...ohhh...my head...WHUMP ...tweet tweet...quick Auntie Em...get...Toto...sweet fragrant flowers...first you cut the candles......and ordering is as easy as 1 2 3...then you burn the cake...bzzzzzzzzzz...

Raven: 8) I'm actually liking this 'being in charge' for once.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
YOU BUFFOONS! STOP READING. NOW.


End file.
